


murman au lulz

by Anonymous



Series: The series of unfortunate good series turned into crack [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, If ur lucky enough maybe even some aichuu characters, Junkie apparently is a cat bc she lands on her feet after jumping off a skypscraper, M/M, MAde with ny psycho cousins, Mermaid!touko, Misspelling on purpose, OOCness, Ryuiji is jesus christ himself, Theres gonna be yugioh characters coming in soon imsorry, all on putpoise, bad granmar, bc why da fuq not man, bc why not man, human!hinata, im sorry, jazz hands, komaeda haS npples, lulz, maybw some enstars ones or a4 ones too, mermaid au, merman! A lot of other characters that im too lazy to list, merman!naegi, merman!togami, not meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajimene hinanene is a veri hut ked LULZ and hi then gues to like a beach with his fAmilie and meets mermainia koko LUL and he dont know what else lmao<br/>Pleasw read  i put all my sweat and tears into this bs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lmao the begingom

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry.

SUP PEES IM HAJIMENE HINA- Idek , uhh anywais im realli realli bored bc today wiere in e car and mt mum is taking us to da fuckeng beich bc she like 'WHY DA FRCKL NOT HAJIME HUNEY'

Weir going to granpz plase  
Granpz is a rlly old wize moon becuz he tought me how to faight liek a men. HUAYA  
anywayz ik im gunna get lly bored bc mom wouldnt like let me use my phones like holi shyt mom ?? She is like 'MEME NOT ILL FUCKING PUCNH YOU FCKING WALNUTBSAKSI' 

Buu Im gunna collct seChells YAYAYAYAGR * dances like a happie gurl*  
Ey at list its not hell meanung skool bc skool is hell.

Like srsly THEY NEVER TURN ON THE AC ITS FCKING HOT LIKE HOLY SHUT MAN.  
Dad is a bich i wont say why rait now but trush me i will man ..  
One day.

Mai mum wunt stoip taiking about my granpz and granmas xes and saying hoi hut thei were and shiet but im liek mom stup it nou.  
But thein agen sheill starte tauking abiut her falls romaces. So i well remeber to niver do dat again .

In skool the holy frienz i has made waze celes. She wore lalo drwss with a smail poki thingy on her ringy lmao idek what if itz a rung or nut lulz.  
I remubur maekng out with thus weird tingy... waot sorru that was my orange joose joose bux lulz.

The rist of da skool ore emos ithink . Well i joist moved there da last few weeks of skool but i celes phone numba so even i canut contect her but she onli talks about deviled eggz. Holy shet were thuse chickenz from the divel or smthng 

Anywais ill see you in like idk


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okei he fues into his huse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please fucking forgive me god and everybody

Sup lmao im back pees  
Okai so my mum sed we coud stop in burgar king on our way so yeyeyey   
Weire going drive thra doe but BURGER KANG HAS FOOD SO SHET YESSS MAN *jazy handz*

Okei anwyaz were getiing r food rite nou EE  
Fodofofofofofofoffoodod <3333!332:262;.!;#;!

I kupt rethinkeng about da devil egs . Du they mke u da devil ?? Or wtf idek heheh  
Anyweis my mom is snoring menwhiel the burgers r redy 

But thei alredy redy.  
"Uhh il pais for her man" he had red hare and beared he has thies thing ong his tonge  
"Mkay man ;)" he sais winekng weirdly "call me," he gives a pizza peper "lion" he looks at me with weird faic "uhh okey lion?" I responded   
"MOM GTFU NOW DRAIV BISH HURRY HURYY" I LLeiled as we gott he hamburges

Mum got up and began yeeling indian stuff idek what dey ment lmao. 

I dunt even knoe hou many gas stationz we went thru but 4 houres later we got to granpdz. (End the bich)

Granpz was in da proch ME dod lulz holy shit nvm just tree pieces of wood pailed on eachotha  
"Ayyyy hoes my ahoge granchild  
granchild??"  
He sais his eies close i ignore he becoming liek veri bling   
"Very ga- GRITE Y U ASK??" I repunded im gay actuali i for gut to metnion sorries millions of apolgys   
I realises that when i furst red gey managa

"Ah so nice to her hajimene, sigh howbi miss those days when watches porni moves when youse was younger"  
Mai eues wetten in relization.  
ALL THISE YEARS THOSE SO WHAT I THOGUHT ' DOCUMUNTERY OF HOMELESS CLOTHELES PEEZ" wWAS PORNI MOVIES 

"WTF DAD, HAJIMENE WUAT IS THE MENINV OF THESE !?!"  
"Documantaries of homeluss ppl" i repunse 

"Ah, okey dunt scare mi like that hajimene dunb dunb"  
Wtf mum

 

Whense we dune unpaking I SCREMED TO GET FOOD IN THE KITCHEN

I ati A LOT when me done i went to bed and ignured moms screaming to granpdz why he hid her 1dirition poster under his beds

When i wokes up it was fking dark so I WWNT OUTSIDE AND SCREMED HAPIELIE   
"FREEEEDOM, FREE STYLE" i jups in water only to get greted by a rock. i went out of da wter and looks at the starts

"Wtf man get the fucking out of my green stuff"

Holy shet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokoz is intruduced heir

hokt shet he was pale white hair that look my old cats hareball he spit   
Fishnets in his hands, I THINK MAN

"SHIT IM SORRY USELESS TRASH LIEK MW SHOULD HAVE NOT SED THAT IM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSISOSOSISOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOS SOOOOOOOO-" 

"WAIT HUAMN AGGHG" he yeelled and then splshed bfore i coud say anytheng

"Wtf man" but the guy was gone

When i was explorung in the nerby marketz i saaw celes.

 

Wtf man

She was alone screming for somebody to play cardz and bet diviled eggs  
Dam she must rlly got it hashr poor her   
I just starred and pitieyd her

"HINETE-SAN PKAY WITH ME YOUR HENEENES PLEAASSEEE AND GIVE DEVIL EGGZZZ "  
"no man"  
"PLSSS IF U WINS ILL GRANT U ANYTHING, nothing impossible tho lulz."

Huh maybe she can tells me hu the weirdu is lulz 

"Okay, man"

We wents to a tables and played cardz. I honestly had no i dea like how to play i just threw cards in the air lulz

"NOOO DEVILY EGGS NOO" she yells in agony thta i beat her lulz take that gothic gurl

"Celes tll me if uve seen a white hare weirdo looks rlly pale and has hare of a white cats hareball kinda like the onez in the picsz ai shoews u lmao"  
"HINANENE IM A GOTH NOT A GOD IDK WHO DA FUQ THAT IT IS " she sashays away like a cat pooping 

Wtf i need to know ho that guy is for offening my kin- wait, MY MOMS KINDA sossoryy lulz


	4. kokz pov lulz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokis pov lolos

My naem is Komaeda nagito but calll me komaeda nagito o wait no dofference IM SOSOSOSO SORY USELESS TRASH LIKE ME SHOUSLNT DO THAT I M S O R R Y

ok for what ive herd im the most useless piece pf trash in the universe my onli frend is owade everybody says he gay for me but too bad im gau fpr nobdy lulz

Im a mermun an useless one too.  
Im just an uselss pice of trash.  
I was aboned from my old pod and taken by owada, not like THAT tho.

My new pod is ok but they can call me trash but they dunt wichi is to kind for uselessz trash liek me 

Junko Hunoshima is a bitch tho i hate her she is made of despair and despair SUCKS .  
GO HOPEHOPWHOPEHOEPEPEORJEIIROEPW

R8 now im up in the surface bc why not   
But thn i see these weird psychp with not tail wtf WAIT WHAT  
Wait nvm thats an illusion lulz

Then i see him fall on water oh shit a rock  
Uhh  
Then he gets of MY pieces of green stuff 2 of then ive been watching for HOURS and I Yell at him bc heu thats mine wtf but 

IT WAS A HUMAN SCREAMs


	5. kokoes stuff lulz

I scremed end ren ewey bc owede kun told me humens kill fish and my bestestes frend is a fush lulz

Owede kun cane flappind his weord tale and sed

"KO KUN WTF MY -"  
"Bish dint talk to meh laser lameasse wanabe like o totali" i sead and swem away bc y da fuq not man.

 

When i wes precticing swemming beckwards but than i bumpes into neggikun anuther gay

"A ko kun sup ma-"  
"Oh negi kun do y know where togameme went" I aseke bc togameme knoes everthing.  
I think.

When negi respons he says closes and eye and shrugs.  
fuck

 

When its likw neight i go outsead and look for green stuff to stair at lulz

Furst i look to see of psycho men is here,  
Nope bot hare yet 

I keep on looking only i fomd some 

Todey was fuckeng boring


	6. hajimene pov lulz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinete kun sees kokun agian

I kept thinking about white harball head (thats his nickneme for now) and HOW DARE HE spalsh water on my perfect cough face.

Todey was uevevenful lulz just mom being mum lulz.  
I got in conetct with celes too so hopefwly it wont get too berong.

When it got darkers i went to meh bed bc why not.

I wasted percious mins of meh life waiteng for mai moum and hranoz to go too sleep 

I was going to stare at the starts bc when i luuk at them i think of the candyies i ate when i was foure 

I puts on my shoes on and tiptoe to da door, and SLAM-IT-UP-LIKE-A-MAN. Maybe mirocisly mom and granpz wont heer

I went and ran to the bich   
It was clod but whoo da fuq cares  
I striped out of mai clothes until i was in mai boxers and took a dip in the weter lylz

"FUCKK, MARIA SANTA DE LOS PLATILLOS VOLADORES ESTA BIEN FRIOOO" (holy mother of flying plates is rlly colds)

But i thught YOU KNOW WHAT.  
IM GOING TO BE A MAN TODAY.  
SO IM STAYING BISH.   
IM GONNA BRAKE THE WORLD RECURD OF STAYING IN COLD WATER.

I went up and doves under water lmao.  
Only to see white hare ball agian .  
Gos how he looked even paler then before, wait wtf was he ded or smthing  
. He also has a nice fosh tail :)

WAIT WTF.


	7. interracteions at lest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is mostly for yugioh gx generation next game on get your damn game on

WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF  
thats all i had, I almost choked but quckly swam to da surfece

"Ah! IM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME HUMAN , USELESS TRASH LIKE ME IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO OSOSSOSOSOSOSO SO SO SOD SOSO SO SO SO OSO SOSOS SOSOS-"

"Stfu man " god was white cat hareball hrad anying

"Okey"  
"Can i esk a quesion" i seys  
"Sure y not hman"  
"Im hajime hinata but meh family calls me hajimene hinete or idk what the fuq they call me"  
" ah okay hinata kun or hinete kun. What u like best??"

"Ani is fine"  
"Okaey hinete kun "  
"Your welcyme okey can i esk my quesion now"  
"Sure hinete kun y da- why nit??"

"Y da fuck do u have a fish tail as a tail- wait what. POPLE DONT HAVE TAILS WHERES UR LEGS??"

"Im a murman dumbass"  
"WHAT U SAY WHITE CAT HAREBALL HEAD?!?" I yells angrly

"TAKR THAT BACK IM SOSO SOSO SOSOS SODOO SODOCNJSKSOWWK SOREY SORRY SOSRIFKFJUDHFHEJDJDJFJWOQ-"

"um u can stope westing ur voice."  
"Okey"

"R u rlly a murman" i askes  
" well im nut cospleying and i have weird acales soo idk"  
"Shut up"

"Ah okay and yes ikr isnt weird"  
" i has a question, how r merpeeps made  
Man??"

"Whats a peep"  
"Candy no jk ok it kinda is"  
"Whats candy??" Seys white cat hareball hed

"Forget that but how r mermaidz made ??"

"Uhh idk" he seys shrugging

"WHAT ?"

"They dunt tell us until were 25, and im 18 man"  
He seis rollng hes eyballz

"Cool man! Im 18 to m8 " i ses makwng jazy handz

"Do u have naeme " i askes wondering, do merpeeps even have nanes??

"Nagito komaeda  
komaeda"

"AH SO U HAVE NAMEZ"  
"well duh ma-"

 

"HAJIMENE WHERE R U SUNNY SINFUL SUN SON" my mom oh no

"Oh shit men i have to leve meet me here at around da same time kokos" is seys poiting at the shadow aka as meh mom

"Mkay hinete kun see yus"

 

 

Well wt-

 

THE END

jk lulz


	8. kokoes pov lulz (dunt maind me)

SoHoly shet.

Wtf has uselezz trashe liek me done??  
Humens kell fishyies and my buddy little fishy that died twee yeares ago was fishy!!

 

Waitwaot did dey kell murmanpeople too??

Wtf man what have i done

 

"Komaede,"

It was togememe  
"Oh hei togememe kun was up"  
"Neggi told me u needed something or whateves but du have fish cash or gold bc i am nut duing it for freeh"  
He says pushing his glessess from da bridge of his nouse

"Well duh togememe kun didnt u know that my parents wetr rich as fuck even though they kicked me out, but hey whens they died i got ALLLLL  
theire stuuff   
Its a lew by the king"  
Of course useless tresh liek me didnt diserbes money

"Mkay wtf do u eant cuz i want my moneh"

"What the fuck du humans do"

"Uhhh why u ask i mean i DO know buT lylz why r u into humams now Like lulz " he says lauhging 

"Uhh idk"  
"SIGH i dont feel liek i wanna explain butttt "  
He garbs ashit load of books from nowhere and goves them to me  
"Just 5 murman cesh bc my explantiosn r better but i dont fee liek it so just these books"

"Thanks!" I sais but he rlrdy gone


	9. kokoes pov lulz (dunt maind me) part too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorshort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this to the last chapter so in to lazy to go back and ad it so u know what

I swems to meh cave and took da bokks with me

Aparentli WE killed humans wtf

huh but humans DO kILL fishies huh

HuH

i sed to the humen i would net up weth hm tomorou at the same time so i gues ill esk him questions; of course if he lets bc who would went trash liek me asking them stuff liek tat like wtf

Stell shoudl i rlly go


	10. (kokoes pov) cons and pros (not)

Of coursee i would trai not to get caught my any of my merfolk they would probably kick me out i meam i dersever it but its the only pod i got used too right now..

But i guess one night for answers will be alraight .

I still has to go to sleep? I guess ?

"KOKOES WHERE WERE YOU WE COULDNT FIND U MAN??" Yells owede kun   
"Ah sorru owede kun i was just late night huntieng for shrumps and evil fish"  
"Ah NUxt time join us kokoes kun it will be mai plesure"

But not main owede im very sorry  
"Um not thanks but thanks for the invitation??"  
"Yw"

When owede kun left i swems to de sand and dig for sechells lulz idke wtf i am doing anymore

\----In da mornung-----

"Ah ko kun wasup man" seyes nagi kun yawning   
"Nothing much" i response

"Hey wana come to junkos partie u know she invited everybody and told me to tell u to come uk how she likes wink wink"

"JUNKO LIEKS KO KUN SCREAMS I AM WRATING A FANRICTION ABOUT THSI" seys fukewe teuko 

"DONT U DERE BITCH " i yells and grab touko "If u deres sey enything i will make togameme hate u and idcwhat ur other half sesy  
sesy"

"Iii i. Was only joking!!- geez u take evrthing so serois jehe"

She says and leves

"Negi kun u do realise how much i hates junko bitch she a slut she a bitch she hate hope hope!!!! HOPE!!!" I yellz at negis face

"Ok ok geez"

"Im going hunteng anweys negi im sorry " 

I sesy finally and leve

 

i grabs my weapons and gets redy to hunt of course thanks to mei ugly lookd the fosh gets close to me (the evil ones ) (not shraks) and i stab it liek a murman HYAUA and i has a nice meal

After i grab a ton i have bigs stomech and still look its stell mornimg i decides to red moree humen books until nights i guess

 

When it was finalsly dark and about the same tme i lwft looking around to see if anybody fins me of course even if hes not there ill just look for pieces of grwen stuff and stare at it for hours so letsa go!

I get out amd hete a girly shriek- oh wait hinete kun

"Uhh uhh hi?" He says with a weirdo look on hes face


	11. WHAT R THOSE?? (hajimene gets told) hajimene pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qhat the actual fuck did we just do

I ambarrased 

 

I have alweys bin told that i screm and shriwk i like. Girl

And i did not wanma ruin somebosy elses first impresion of me 

But i alredy did

"Uuhhh hi" i ses with ambarrased face :\

"Hi hinete kun i thought u werent gonna cume but turns out u were here before m elulz "  
Ya.. lylz  
"Umm yip but anweys is this like q n a or smthn

"What are those?" He eskes me

"EXCISE ME??? I HATE THAT THING SO BAD"

"Uhh i just asked what those were " he ses pointomg at my shoes  
"Their jordans idiot"  
I ses

"I thought that was a naime"

"Wait wa-"

Ok he did nut know what shoes were oopsies

 

"Uhh i has a question" he eskes  
"How r ur peeps made??"  
"Sex"  
"Wutz that"  
"Mating"  
"I thogutb only enimals meted"  
"Wll a guy n a girl have r in somehwere and the guuy sticks his dick in her-"  
"Whatsa a dick"

0-0

"Uh do u want mw to explen or show??""  
I esk  
"Uhh show of its easoer"  
Oh my god.

"Uhh ok but dunt touch or snife or stare just won quick look mkay??"

"Mkay"

I starts unbuckling my belt rlly nervously waot why da fuq am i soing this i think ,

I pull my boxers down a little end thets it

He looks end i pull its up quickly and ik im red like wtf did i just dp men

"Uh okay " he sed  
"I thin k i sgoidl go see u here tomoruw??"

"Yip" 

Godamnot why did i does thay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh  
>  Oh my god.


	12. ganster membah lull. (Hajimene pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuks come in da scene lulz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me end my cousins have something in ming yifyifyif

WHY DID I SHOW MY DICK TO A MURMAN LIKE WTF

I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARRASED IN MY LIFE LIKE WTF

I went to see celes the next murining in the mrkets of course she esking for devils eggs

"BET ME DEVIL EGGS IM THE ULTIMATE HELLSPAWN"  
"Stfu man"

Thatvoice was not me or ces it was a blonde shortie jmshaved head snd shit god was he weird 

"Man dunt sey that to mai freind" i ses defending celes i gets a text and cheks

CELES_A _GAY_UNICORN: MAN STUP IY ASSHOLE MAYBE HE HAS DEVILS EGGS  
me: what if he dosnt :000  
CELES_IS_A_GAY_UNICORN: I DUNT LOSE ANYTHING!!

"Do u have devils eggs ;)" celes eskes shortie winkiung

"Ya why da fuq uwanna know"  
CELES_IS_A_GAY_UNICORN: BINGO

"Wanna bet them in cardeys game;)"  
"Why da fuq nut"

"Shit i lost" he seys sighing in frustration   
"Here ya go"

"MY BABIES HAIMENE TAJE A PIC AND PODT IT ON IG THIS A MEMORABLE MOMET  
MOMET"  
"Is she elweys liek that" horty eskes  
"Ya i gess" i respond

"Call meh in fuyukos" he gends me gis phone number 

"Uh okey??"

Well atlist ill get to se koko todey yeyeye

Memoroes cone back fronast niaght 

AHH 

Im still going

I think whens i grebs my phone end take pics of celes meanwhile shortie leves


	13. Hajimene povs lols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And dey meet agen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek know anymlre :/

**"WTF** WTF" I yells in pein when celes pinches me when im et the market 

" **CELES WTF MAN"**  

"I need u take more pics of me eating my devils eggs nowww!!"

"Geez fine fine celes "

When i finished taking pics i went to granpz and brougjt a shit load of candy to my room bc why not man.

 

When it was Derk i finnallyyy went oused and began eating some 

 

"Oh Hello Hinete kun sorrie for being late"

"Nahhh i just got here man"

"Okey"

 

I wants to esk a question but well he get ofends?? Hopes not 

 

"Hpw do youse do the pepee and poops"

 

"Liek fish y u ask" he ses with a normal expresion on his face 

Geez this guy is so calm

 

"I has a question eswell" he ses

"Y do u come here evrytime lulz??"

"Bc murman r supposedd to be feka but i mean ccome on whoo dsnt want to telk to mythicquel creture"

 

"I guess thets right"

"Here have some quendy" i ses

"Uhh is it poison??"

"No wtf men itsa yummy"

"Uhh okey??"

 

He tastes some ands i steres in hes face intentlie

 

"So how was it man."

"Okay o guess"

He ses " thanks i actually enjoyed it " he ses

 

We kept tellikg until it was about 1:00 am 

 

_how is i so intetested??_


	14. suspecipms lulz

i wes comeng from on top and was swemen to neh cabe and 

 

**"ko kun? Wtf man"**

**"AHHHHH"** _NEGI KUN?!_

"Negi kun u scared me!"

I ses to negi 

"Why r u up so lates" eskes

 

"Uhh yknow late nite hunting hehr"

"Yu do know u can hunt weth oewede kun"

_no he gets all the goods fishies_

 

"Umm noo its okey neggi kun itsa okay"

 

 

**please donut lets him know**

 

"Umm im gunna a go to sleep neggi kun"

"Mqkay"

 

I go to slep thinking aboet what if negi knows

Umm its a better if i onout worrie about it right now

 

\----'

"Koko, negi said u were up lest night."

Se owede luuking concerend

"You never go out in da nite so y now"

 

"Yknow late nite huting hehe"

"You quen hunt with us nest time dont worrie is not like were gona decline"

"Uhh no thanks aanyweys ill go to bed again its srill 3:00 em"

 

He lefts and thats it lulz

 


	15. neg neg figures it out lmao (hajimene pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant write this without my YUGioh gx generation next get ur game on

**"AJIMENE WAKE DA FUQ UP IDIOT"**

i scremed liek a little gurl to my momies. Screming 

"Wtf mom i was dreaming of making out- TAKING OUT a nothing."

"Huh ya whateves"

 

Todey i wes suppose to see kokoes EEKEKEK ok but srsly allll my boredomm goes to awaste thwre liek srsly its fun lulz

 

Whens i wes going to de market cele wasnt there but shorte was 

 

"Heey~ wasuup"

"Uhh uhh norhing" i ses witha weird face

 

"Sooo did u save my phone??"

Shit i forgut and threw his numbur away lulz

 

"Uhhh. Iactually i forgot and thre lw it awah.. sorry"

"No probs ill gice it to yavagain"

"Wut"

"Here" he ses witha mirk in his face wtf man

 

 

Then celes pooped out

 

"HINETE SEN EEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE EDEEEEEEEERRERRREEE EEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEREERREEEEE EEEEEEEEEE. EEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE" 

"Shut the fuck u p" ses fuyuokz i think

"HEY DONT SAYT THAT TO GA- CELES."

"Wut she ur girl frend " he ses weth jellie eues

 

"Uhh no im actually pretty gay" i ses 

"Uh oh okay"

Uh huh

 

"WELL HINETE SEN ULL NEVER GUESS WHAT?!?!?"

"Wut"

"I GOT A OTAKU UGLY HENTAI GUY TO DO MY STUFF !!!"

"well thays nice now leve me aloje im going fer a walk ALONE."

"Okeys"

End i rwn outisd

 

It wes prerty werm but thens i rens to meh house and slept for idk and it wes dwrk so u know what lets wait tree hours for mumur koko

 

"Boo"  

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" i screms in fear

 

"Ahh! IM SOSOSOSOSOS SORRY USELES TRA-" 

"Man its okey" i cut him off

"Nore importaenly whoes behind you" i ses pointong to the living thing behindz him

 

He turns paler than the color white and then purple 

 

Oh he got caught lululz

 

WAIT WHAT


	16. hily faq koes pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter due to a car accident my aunt had and i accidentky left my phone in her car but shes fine dw

**holy duck i has been found**

 

"Oh hai negi whats a cuincendence " I ses forcing a smilie face lolz

"HOLY FFUCKKKK HES SO HOT MAN , KOKOES U AS GOR GOOD TESTE" yells negi 

"Too bades hes human lols" negi continues 

"Umm why rnt u freking out"

"Bc owede well punch both of us"

I stress at him

"OKAY MAYBE ONLI ME BC HE LI-"

"So whats hus naem kokoes" says hinete kun with bored eyes

 

"Hinete kun thus is negi kun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did thes alone bc i wented to wrete rhthes since i hed it in mins


	17. Hajimene povs lols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mezono comes ints d a plau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im YUGIOH GX

Negi ?  
Wut kind Of fuckeng nema wuz that furst off wtf was hi to koko

O f. C. O u r s e in not not jellous come on wtf men 

Cou-

Abyweys letsa go with a celez 

"AND WE EAT CHICKENNNNN"

"Chicken!"  
"oh nu its-"

"ITSA ME MEZONO LONGA TIEM NO SEENE MARIO"  
"Im hajime "

"AH GASP EXXAGRETA GASP GASP GASP GRAP"

"Wa i t wtf-"  
"Stop. It with ur mans hinata kun its faking sneyonb as ur dd u need to kn-"  
Celes vlaabes on andd on like wtf and yas she sYs im her son and she seys shes dedy like wtf

Mzeno is cele bff the y r like cousins not lesbian bc mezono hes a boifriend but she judt licks hia *likes sorry his dlecs chicken and frunch food llz but anyeys yas that. Mah maezono or wtg


	18. mezono figites ot out witha a celez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ima back woowoot i guess eltda go marioe

**"ITS GONNA BLOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO IOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooDDDSDDDDYYYUUUUUIIIIEREEEEEEEJSNSM NAITE"** mezono scrwams her life out

**"anddd YOUR GONA BE ALL MIEN!" celes scresm**

 

 **"Woohoo fu** kkck yah man i like mancakes"

"Wtf?" i respon s to idek

"Srnihjid" says celes randomly 

"HEY DO U REMEBER LEONS HE WORKS ET THE MGCHICKEN RITE HERE HE IS A RED LION HIS DICK IS PRETTYY SMALLL " We amd celes stares ar her at shcok we all thought she was virign

"Ugh hes my bro when he was small u pervs "

"SURPISED EMOJIE" iyells randomsly lulz

"Uhok"

 

*with a kokoe"

And ya rhats riyedhqpq

"Oh hinata kun wasup" he randomly sesy 

I ses everything that happend tofey lulz

"AND A OND nd a " O heets whispers BERLU so i gnores them iNtil 

"BOO HINEYE SAN - WAIT WTF"

OH NO KOKO RUN i thinks oh weit he canut run lulz bu


	19. ouaoua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHOOO I FINISHED A L L. MY STUFF FUCK YEAH RRHH RHH RHH

Obius mezono had to come fuck her rrhhhh F U MEZONO AND GAYUNICORN 

"Wat r thoseee????" Seys mezono pointong to meh shoes 

"Nikeys  _komaedaaaah go on and hide or smthn" i whispers_ the last bet 

"WHO DU FUQ R U" yells seles potiong komaede

"Who the fuq R U "responses koko

"I esked u furst"

 "I esked u second?"

"GRRR FINE"

"IM CELES IM HIENTES BEEESTESSSSST FREND WOO"

thets when irelized they were drunked BOYA

WOOHOO UHUH FUCK YAH hopefullie if i get them beck to mezonos place they might forget everything .. right?

 

"OH IHATE TO INTURRUPT BUT MEZONO"

"Hehhehhehahahahuuhshuhshwia yes?"

"IF  _YOU DONT GO BACK RIGHTE NOW TO UR HIUSE WITH FUCKING CELES I WILL PORSANLLY KILL U AND KILL ALL UR FANS"_

she turned pale white and had a mini hearts attack

"CELIE CHAN i thin k we shoudl um go PLEASE "

"No."

"WHAT?!?"

As they fought i gesters komaeda to hide for nou and so he does

 

"UGH FINE LETS GO MEZONO BUT I NEED THEN DELIVIY EGGS"

Phew

"Kokos come comr little spat lol jk"

"Ty man i coudlnt done it with out you winwink "

"Uuh wut"

 


	20. OMARU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LALASPAEGRURJDEIDJWIS

Omaru-pov

 

FUCK0YES

**TOUKEFUKEWE, 14m, (-1 0 +1)**

_my less than 5 min ghosthttp://sketchtoy.com/66092335-LILZ!!11_

 

**OMARU, 13m, (-1 0 +1)**

_Shit put a warning up next time I almost had a heart attackBITCH_

 

_HAHAHA-THIS-IS-GUNNA-BE-SO=FUN_


	21. omaru

Omaru negi is gey lol she geyegeyetegegyege and she likes to yugioh gx generation next and has big yugioj gx

She is alwiys online  
She maight even beet her frend chihero at being on the compitar lulz  
But rite now she on a website where dey accept both water and land wtf she think but who du fuq cares

Toke fukewe was da furst person shw tricks but they ends up beconeng comeng good buds buds after some weks which is awesome11! 

Omaru sugested skype but toko was like FUCCKKK nuuu so ya thats omaruS LifE


	22. hipper sipper lulz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE TO THIS HORRIBLE FIC THAN AN UPDATE TO THE OTHER TRASHY FIC WHAAAT?!!  
> e i havent updated this in a while buut my other fic will get and update today later or tommorw ive just been lazy af

"AyyyyEEE wassup biatch" says omaru to her cousan edgar, i mean hinata soerrru

"Ntheng much but wtf r U up too u sonofabitch YOU BETTER NOT STEAL MY COCAINE"

"STFU U BATHC XHSIWJQHWJQO WWW HVKDOQP" screams omaru like crezy

Hinete kun soon relses that she might having a chickensure  
A terrible deses were ppl die and go to hell

OMARU IMA TALK TO MY BFF AND SAY WGAT SHE SESY

"GIMME MINEY BIT CHIC CHHH  
CHHH"

\---'-'''

 

"Hey komaedo Gimme moneh"

"Wtf is dat" says komaedo (thets his new necknae del with it )

"Paper."

"Wuts tat"

and then there was screming

DUNDUNDUDJ


	23. Help Im Scareddder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMGSSS SO SUGOI

"OMGSSS SO SUGOI" screams omaru as she seys a Yaoi shep with her brder and mermend lol.

"otP OTP OTPPP OMG GONNA DIES HUIFGUVNUUDRNRCUDUCRHYGFDE OMG GAAAAY"  
"lol wtf whats a yaoi lolz" seys kememe "omaru no. no no no no no no no no no no ono no no no ono no no no no no no no no onoo no no oonono no ono no ono"  
Then omari bengins segeng a pertycualr sung "Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand  
Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip  
Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand  
Soaking up the thirst of the land  
Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement at the oberman dananan We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I :)  
A full commitmentz what Im thinking oFF  
You would not get this from any other gAY***  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Never gonna give you upNever gonna let you downGotta make you understand Never gonna NNever gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you downNever gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you downNever gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you downver gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you downgonna give you up  
Never gonna let you downve you up  
Never gonna let you downnnnn  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you downNever gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you downNever gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down I SWEAR OTPS WOWOOWOWOW"

"omarU ST0P SToOP NOW" sscremes heneta as he trmels in fer  
"lol whats a stop now" seys komeme all confuzzeled lol

 

WHATS GUNNA HAPPEN NEXT


	24. da consetion satunf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noy spolieng decks but there re decks very mucho

"OTP OTP" scremed omaru as she grebbed her yaois magazene by fukewe "IK IK ULL OTP NAME IS KOMEHENA WPOOPPPOH YAAY HBGNDGDKTDKYDTO"  
heneta blushs bc he dies liek kokonuts but he dosnt hem to knoes bc he a sexeh mermqn rip lol 

"(:V) qhats on otp naem" esekkes komaedas  
"Uhh nonu of yo busness bitches " sed omaru but henete knowes

Rip hem

At house  
"  
Omar u y" sed henete kun "vc why not vesides u want that v line and nipples lols he hes nice nipplez"  
"HISS THISE E MY NIPLEZ HISSITYSHITY" scremed hente kun  
"Seh? U likes kokonutz"  
"Hey how u know his name"

 

"Onfg shit fuck fuck no why d i d i nooooNOOOO FORGET I SEYS ANYTHING "scremed omaru and threws up

 

Dindanduuun


	25. Gross onaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE WHAT IS THIS SORCERY ok but i got some insipo

"EwwwwWW" screqned henete kun  
"UGH STOP BEING A LITLE GRILL HENETE KUN YGHFJSJSHAJAKO" omaru scremed as she puked more:(

"how DO U KNOW KOKOS NAME GFUJFHFHDJDJSK"  
Onaru began puking meore

"Ughhhdj fuck u NEVER FOING TO TEL U BITCH I HATE YOU GET OUT OF MY GODDAMNED HOUSE HINETE"

"NeveR BITCH UGHGHGU"

And so they began fighting like little grills pullkng at eachothers hairs and screamin omg...


	26. Put thw GUN DOWN

"GAHAFAJSKDK ADV ASDFGHJKL FUCK YOU OMARU AHHH" screamed henete kun as he pulled a gun and pointed toqards onaru chan

":OOO HENETEKUN PUT IT DOWN "  
Onaaru screams in fear

But then heente put it toward his owb hed   
"Omg HENETE KUN" ONARU SCREAMS AS SHE GRABS ANOTHER GUN AND POINTS IT TO HIM 

"Omg ur gonna shoot me if i ahoot myself LMAO GJ OMARU :',D" syes henete kun crying in ladder

"Ugh GODAMIT GOODBYE BITCH "

"U too bich " saeys henete kun as he sashays away


	27. Celes house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This guy in my art class was grabbing his sweater and screaming into it and then he acted like he was ripping his sleeves and was all like "UGHFHFHJSJSKA IM SO FUCKING EMO AHHHHH" and then began cutting hi hair with the nearest pair of scissors and flipped his hair and started screaming "UGUGUH AND IM GOING TO COME DRESSED ALL IN BLACK TOMMOROW SO ILL LOOK MORE EMO" and im like "thats goth." and he was like "fuck ok:/ ill just dress MORE FUCKING RMO THAN ANYBODY IN THIS GODDAMED ACHOOL EEEKEKEKAHSJDLA" so yeah thats pretyy much why i got insp for this chapt wow

In middle achool an unnesary flash back that is not needed at all and is just here to make you waste ur time lol (jk it will be neded ok jees dont taek jokis so srsly;/

 

"Ugghghf IM SO FUCKING EMO UGHGH FUCK U ALL IM GOING TO BE DRESSED IN BLACK TOMMOROW" seys this grills dressed in blacl alredy lmao..

"Dude thats fucking goth stop trying to say ur emo when ue obiously goth ughhh :/"

"Fuck u IM FUCKING EMO AF" 

"Ok then but like have u washed south park lol theres a fucking difderence bich ur obiously goth onfg..."

"Look u disgusting piece of microwaved candy that was left on the fucking son for three weeks Ik who the fuck i am leave them FUCKING FUCK ALONE CANT U SEE IM FUCKING EMO UGFHHDSUAKOALA FUCK THISNWORLD EVERYBODY IN SCOIETY IS TERRIBLE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" screms celea

"This is a fucking public school..."

"OH S JUST BC ITS A FUCKING PUBLIC SCHOOL IT MEANS IT IANT MY HOUSE OH I SEE U PIECE SHIT UR FUCKING RUDE NGHAGAHHAH" she screamed as she grabbed a paie of scissors and began cutting her hair badly on porpoise

"NaghhhGAHAHHA IM SO FUCKING EMO FUCK U ALL" she sayed and sahsyaed out of the clazzroom like a cat pooping. 

"What the fuck" thouts junko the grill who wantef the werld to go into despair but wtf why am i making despair again she thoughts as she dropped froma skyscarer and landed on her feet.  
":/ wow if life is dis stupid wats thw point:/ ill just go back to stealing lil kids candies again ugh"

\---------

curently henete and celste chan were having a fist fight ovwr that she was totally emo or not emo and just a fucking furry or goth 

"AGGHHAHAHHS FUCK U HENETE SAN IM FUCKING EMO LEAVE ME ALONE IM FUCKING EMO WORLD WHERE I HATE SCOIETY FROM FROM MY ROM UGHH" 

"THATS GOTH U OIECE OF SHIR UGHFHG"

"Wait devily eggs..."  
Celedte thought those are goth.... I love devily eggs....  
Im a g-

"IM FUCKING GOTH YAAAHAGAHAHAHHAGAGHA" she sed as she hugged henete and almost broke his skull henete kun then went to the hospital bc his head would not stop hurting what a sham

And so thus is the sotry on how henete kun and cleste began bffs...


	28. Komahian??? CANON:0 (hajime p0v)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caca happy firth of July

I was crying in my bed how coulds onaru know about kokoe$! He is my boy and hes a friend my frien! I crued on the puke plant that suddenly appeared conviently as i starte pukeing all of the sudden jesus christ aka ryuiji sakamoto apeared before him  
Where is my bday gift

 

GASPU:0

Hinata woke up frim his deep dep slep

Am i gay for koko?!?!?!?

_______________

Literallt no fucking idea how this jackass thought that aftwr bwing visited fro fucking ryu i ji sakamoto helped at all sighed junkie after she took a cup of cerbeza and began puking on the same plant hinata did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clickbaited u komahina will never be canon in this fick HahahahahahahhAHAHAH haha jk maybe soon:*)


	29. Louve blooms in the air xD (pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajimene is gay

Ever since dat drem with ryuiji sakam to i released i c ouldv be gay for kokoes he hair ball cries sobu why is i gay for aAfucking fish  i jate life 

Hajimene sobued into his fucking bed untial it was wetter than the ocean

He broke down even mor ein realises that the ocea n is where kokonut lives hes depression g3ttung worse

 

"HOW COULD i gets a crush on a ufkcung mERMEN THIS WILL ENEVR WORL OUT" hajimene sobued into his pillow

 

Until all ofnthe sudden he burped so hard remeberung that friend ship is the nagic and so haijimeme grabbed his dueling disk

 

_**Its time to duel bich** _


	30. Duel tiem bich (yugi motoe povs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uwu sugoi rawr nizzlez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically yugi doesnt know what yugioh is and hinata does and yknow just dont think too hard about it happy fourth of july

Hiya there! My name is yugi motoe and im the guy who gets akcompanied by my sugoi no homo companion. Atem, and rn im currently facing this weird ass mother fucking kid who wibt let me cross the goddamn fucking road of only mr atem wux here:(

"BICHU AHSHSGYWJCHSHDD. DUEL ME BICH" seys this bich xD

"No cuz idk whar thats is im not good with swords" i sais responding iny he dkahr

"BUT U FUCKING WIN DUELS UR A DUEL CHAMPINION" he seys nearlie falling int he xd of the tears rawr xd nuzzle uwuw owo

"Awwww im sorry swwaty but id loce ro duwk but im scared ill nuzzle uwu udbwks :'(" i says bluseing uwu

The dude cries like itz the end of the worlds "MY PEEPEE SPAGEHTIOHS WHY SENOR FUCKING GODAMNIT MOTHER FUCKE RNUZZLE UWU OWOW MY FUCKIGN ASS"

I began crying until suddenly we teleported to the watwr r we dead?


	31. ONO (haijiemene povs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KOKOZ IS BACK OMG?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba dum tis

I was the drowing i wnated death how doe dis bitchu not know wtfh yuf ioh is fuck nother fucker ramming my cards up my own ass bitchu whwere the hell is atem anyway i thinks adn realization im drowing lol wtf just happened

I can see mr yugio chan dying and turning purple all of the sudden KOKOES APEARS THE FUCK?

"Woah wtf dude r u cray cray pet me kissu u"   
I thought he was gonna kissu me and so i wasnlike YAY but then hekissus FUCKING MR YUGIO HISSS 

"Ko KUN WTF IS WRONG WITH U. WHERE IS MY KISSU" i scramed in contusion

"But u dont need it lolsz ur arent dying or OMG HINETE KUN WHY ARENT U DYI FG" kokoun screeched at me

I screamed like a rubber ducky having its juice killed out in relatiozaion

"WHAT THE FUCKU BITCH THE FTICKLE FRACKLE FUCK WHAT THE FYCK BITCHU THE FUCK FRICKLA EFUKCING FACKLE THIS CANT BE HAPPENING IM NOT A FUCKING LEGO well i wish i was the lego batman movie since he cool BUT WHAT THE FUCK" i screamed my ass off 

Ko kun stared confussled at me and smeelled me

I blushy desued 

"W-what?? 0//0"

"UR A FUCKING AHHHHHH"  
Ko kun screamed and ran away taken a surpsrinlgly not dead mr yugio with him he was sleeping lol wait now im even more confused *insert thinking emoji here*

Hmmm i still have no ideaz what im doing here lulz im going deeper into the see and im some hoe not dyieng lol xD and idk how we telerpoted either. Lulz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun


End file.
